genrexfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Nega
Nega is not a human, he's not even an E.V.O. He's a Nanite. A red Nanite who was caught by the Empire. He was thought to be a bad version of Rex Salazar, but his personality is not as bad as it should be. History Background He was probably created with the Nanite event but since after the Cure Event Nanites started changing their structures, he turned out into a mid-living creature. Nega unlike the other Nanites, doesn't need a host body. So he started watching humans, copying their bodies. He did this until he copied Cole, while the boy was following some traces. The Empire captured Nega and trained him to be a ruthless soldier. Unfortunately for the Empire, the Nanite had learned that usually people are good, plus the Empire thought he wasn't able to understand and think (since Nanites's actions usually are random) and they never explained what they wanted from him. He was assigned to Cole's team, under Mitch's supervision. He tried several times to escape but he left a trace that Mitch could find easily. Current Life After he met Stilio, Carson and Kahlan, he ran away another time from Cole but he was caught again. This time Mitch had found a way to lock his form and change it whenever they want to. They locked some kind of a collar around his neck and now he's not able to change form anymore. Personality Physical Appearance Nega's appearance is always different. Since he can turn in all the people he knows (even the ones he only saw), he can have all those appearances. However he usually keeps Rex Salazar's body because it was his first human body. As a Nanite, Nega is a small red one, with black thorns and bright spikes. It has some lines on it and the core shine in black. When he turns into a Nanite cloud, this is almost all black with red sparks. Stabilized Empire Version Now that he can't change form Nega looks always the same. He has light greyish skin, he's very tall and slim. He has blueish messy hair and red glowing eyes with no pupil. His teeth became fangs and his ears are now pointy. He has some black symbols on his back, that reproduce the ones he has in his Nanite form. The collar that he wears issues electric shocks and a magnetic pulse that block his Nanite powers. The collar is metallic, impossible to break. It has a red light on it that change into green when Mitch changes something on the "settings" of the collar. Nega Versions *Rex Salazar: The most used. As Rex he has the same skin, face, heigth and weight. He has dark black hair with white reflexes and red bright eyes. He wears the same jacket of Rex but black with white stripes. He also wears an orange and blue T-shirt (same as Rex), light grey trousers with red lines and a pair of dark grey shoes. His gloves are orange and grey and his goggles are only a bit darker than Rex's. Rex's weapons in this form are black and red with blue marks. *Carson Salazar: in this form, Nega has a darker skin than Carson, the same red eyes of always and black hair with red reflexes. He wears a white hoodie made of leather and a black T-shirt. He also wears blue trousers and a pair of black combat boots. He keeps a metallic armband on his left fist. Carson's weapons in this form are red and white with black points and lines. *Mitch Krever: *Cole Noston: *Stilio: He has lighter hair than Stilio but he has the same skin. Only in this form his eyes change a bit their color and become orange with vertical pupils. His tooths are a bit sharper. He wears a light blue sweatshirt and black trousers. Powers and Abilities Trivia *Empire's people like Mitch or Cole keep calling him "it" because he's not a true person. *He's often used as distraction during battles. *He would be very powerful but he's sometimes scared by his powers. *He doesn't eat. Occasionally, he just need some electricity. Category:Neutrals Category:Males Category:Nanites Category:Glorex98 Category:Original Characters